Memory Hunter
by Chronos Hatter The Time Scribe
Summary: Atlas one of Remnants most advance city is also home to a new kind of threat. Dopants. Superhuman beings born when a normal person uses a USB like device known as a Gaia memory. Dopant crimes are on the rise and only the two in one detective W can stop it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again, it's been a long while since I last posted anything on fanfiction which was a mainly due to a combination of not having the time to write and getting stuck on where I needed to move certain things. Thankfully once my exams finished I manged to get back to writing. Also, as you probably noticed my username has changed to Chronos Hatter the time scribe. This is because I had come up with a new character for my own original story of the same name. He is essentially a character whose job it is to record the stories of my main cast, working as the narrator and also able to break reality in the story. I just felt it worked better as my username then my previous one.**

**Now them I welcome to another of my Kamen rider crossovers, and hopefully this one doesn't end up like the others. Which it shouldn't, as I have a stricter plot out lined in another file. This idea originated from essentially my oc getting sent to Remnant with a collection of Gaia memories and some of doubles arsenal but no form of driver. This eventually became what you'll be reading, with Mantle and Atlas taking the place of Futo and another group not related in any way to Salem taking the place of Museum. So I hope you will enjoy the read, and apologies if I screw up character interpretations, I'll try to correct them if I do.**

**But as always I own nothing but my ocs and ideas everything else is owned by their respective creators. **

Memory Hunter

Case 1: The I which roars/ We get a new boss

As the shattered moon shone down on a tale building, alarms blared to life breaking the once silent night. In a section of the building, three figures were running for their lives. The first was an older gentleman with greyish black hair dressed in a white suit and wearing a white fedora. In his left hand was a securely locked metal briefcase. Behind him where a pair of teens both around fifteen years old. One was a girl with black hair and clear blue eyes. She was wearing a white hospital gown and was also holding a case. The last of the trio was a young boy with blackish purple hair and silver eyes. If one paid close attention to the top of his head, they would see a pair of fluffy wolf ear sticking out, and while it was mainly hidden by the coat, a tail of a similar colour to his hair could be seen. In his left hand, he was tightly holding onto what looked like some kind of USB device, it was white in colour and had a blue tip.

The three continued to run, attempting to get to an exit. They eventually reached a large open landing, and a pathway forward seemed to have appeared. But just as they were running forward the floor beneath them exploded open, a piece of rubble knocking the man out and the two kids to the ground with one of the cases. From the hole in the floor, a figure which looked like a monstrous twisted witch rose up and looked over to the two to them.

The blue eye girl glanced over to the boy, her hands quickly moving and opening the case she had held. Inside was a strange red device which seemed to have two slots for something to be inserted into. The other half of the case held six of the USB like devices like the one the boy held coloured red, yellow, green, purple, blue and silver. Each one adorned with a stylised letter and a word on the edge.

"Do you have the courage to ride with the devil?" She asked with a questioning look.

"Only if you have the courage to ride with the beast" the boy responded as he removed the device and the purple memory form its slot. The girl grabbed the green on a smile on her face.

The boy quickly placed the driver on his waist, which in turn caused an exact replica to appear on the girls. Each of them raised their USB items up and moved to cover the third member of their group. They position incidentally making the outline of a W as they pressed the button on the USB devices.

"_**Cyclone! Joker!**_" The devices shouted as the two quickly slotted their memory into one of the two slots.

The girls' memory vanished from her own driver and appeared in the one on the boy. He quickly pushed it down before inserting his own into the driver and the pushing the two sections of the driver apart, which like their stance earlier formed a visage of a W. The girl fell to the ground seemingly unconscious next to the man as black and green armour formed on the boy until he was half green and half black/purple. On the top of his head was a pair of antenna which formed into the shape of a W. On the green side of the armour was a muffle which began to flutter as gale-force winds began to pick up knocking back the various men who were about to corner them and the witch monster. Though the girl and the man remained unmoved as the boy's wind blew away all adversaries in the surrounding area. His armours eyes glowing red as he looked over the emerging threats Infront of him.

(Cue WBX)

-1 year later-

The streets of Mantle were full of life as a young woman with snow-white hair, and light blue eyes walked in. She was wearing a white coat with sleeves that expose her upper arms, a red-lined high collar, with a red brooch and black gloves. She was wearing a pair of white pants that appeared to have garters incorporated into them. She seemed to have a serious air around her as she glanced around her surroundings. Her gaze ends up resting on a sign nailed up beside a pool hall. It read Solace investigations, with an arrow pointing towards a doorway.

"I wonder why the General sent me to temporarily take over here" she muttered to herself as she walked over to the door.

She quickly opened it and looked inside. She found a cosy little office. The front air had two small couches with a small coffee table between them, with a small table and chairs sitting in a nearby corner. On the walls where several posters and calendars. On a section of the wall where several hats where hung up in a pyramid shape, and for the keen eye, they would notice that the hats hid a doorway. In the other section was a wooden desk covered in various papers and a large wheelie chair. Beside that was a simple bed and a bookcase which was filled various books, several of which were detective novels. There were also several of the recently released Kamen rider series, which were various mangas about masked warriors who tended to ride motorcycles which had recently become popular. Sitting on the chair was a young boy around the age of sixteen with blackish purple hair and silver eyes. He glanced up as he heard the sound of the door opening and spotting the woman.

"Hello, can I help you?" He asked as he stood up and walked out from the desk.

"Are you the owner of this establishment?" She asked questioningly.

"No, the boss has gone out of the city on a long-term assignment from a friend of his, he left me here to look after the city in his absence. So, if you have something you'd like to be investigated, I will be happy to lend my services" He replied with a smile.

"I see, well I do have something for you, but first my I get the name of the one who I am addressing?" she asked

"Zen Regale, a detective in training and you, my dear" Zen said while trying to act suave and sort of succeeding.

The women let out a small chuckle at his attempt as he reached into her jacket pocket and began to pull out something.

"Specialist Winter Schnee, your new supervisor under orders of General Ironwood and approved by your boss Soul Solace," Winter said as she handed him the paper.

She could she Zen's eye twitch as he took the letter and looked it over and gave it a quick sniff to make sure it was real.

"How come he still doesn't trust us on our own, I mean I know last time Stein was here we reanimated the turkey, but that was one time…there was also the time she and stein created disco…okay, I can see why he would send a minder" Zen muttered under his breath as he folded up the letter and placed it in his coat pocket.

He then forced a smile on to his face to hide his annoyance at being given a minder as he turned to face Winter again.

"How much have you been informed about; do you know about the D cases?" Zen asked his tone to become a bit tense and serious.

"D cases?" Winter said in confusion.

But before she could ask about what he meant, the door crashed open. A young woman with light brown hair and blue eyes came bounding in.

"Zen, please, I need your help. Jeremy has been missing for a week" the woman said in desperation. Here eye filled with worry.

"Breathe Marie, calm down and explain. Winter, we'll continue this talk later I have a case and as boss always say the Client comes first" Zen said as he led Marie to one of the couches and had her sit down. It was at this moment Winter felt a calming sensation appearing from seemingly nowhere and washed over her. Filling her with a calm feeling.

Zen quickly took the seat opposite from her with Winter taking to standing a bit behind him and watching.

"As you know I've recently been work as a designer in the Wind scale. There I met a lovely young man called Jeremy, who was interning and we've been going out for the past several months. However early last week all contact just stopped without warning and his house was a disaster zone. The police are no help because Jeremey is a mole fauns and they said he probably just ran off to join the white fang. But I know that isn't true. He's to kind and gentle to do something that extreme. Please, you got to help me, this is the most recent photo of him I have" Marie explained as she handed him a picture of a young man with dark blue hair and some mole features. He was wearing a plain white jacket over a black shirt and pants. Marie wrote down some other small facts which Zen could use to attempt to locate her boyfriend before handing the slip of paper along to him.

"I'll ask around and see what information I can gather about him, and I will find him, don't you worry" Zen said with a comforting smile.

"Thank you," Marie said giving a light hug before leaving a deposit and heading out of the studio.

"What was that? Winter asked curiously.

"That was a case" Zen stated in slight confusion.

"Not that the calming sensation, it was if a wave of calmness washed over us as you guided her to her seat?" Winter replied,

"Oh, that was my Epithet…err eh I mean semblance. I can either amplify or damper the emotions around me allowing me to make people feel certain ways, I do this either by creating a field of said emotion or touching the person I want to cause a feeling in and I even have a limited form of empathy. What you felt was my calm field. It amplifies and causes those affected by it to be calm. I tend to use it when clients are a bit over-emotional so I can get the information about the case as clearly as possible as one missed piece of information could mean the difference between solving a case, or it is reaming unsolved." Zen explained as he quickly stood up and began to leave the office.

Winter momentarily focused on what he said didn't realise he had left until the wind blew in and caused her to look up. She quickly followed after closing the door. If she had chanced a glanced over to the hidden doorway, she would've seen a pair of blue eyes staring out at her.

Zen mad a quick work checking out the leads Marie notes gave him, getting some decent information but not enough to crack the case. He had just stopped near a lamppost to check his notes when Winter caught up with him. She gave him a light smack on the back of his head, causing him to turn around.

"What was that for, also why are you here?" He asked, looking at her with confusion.

"I'm your new boss for the next while, so don't just run away from me like that you didn't answer all my questions, I also wanted to see how you work," she replied as she levelled an annoyed glare at Zen.

"Sorry, but when a case comes in it become my main focus, after all for the solace detective agency the client comes first. Also, if you going to get a habit of hitting me, I'll lend you the Baka slippers when we get back to the office" Zen replied.

Winter was about to say something when the sound of an explosion filled the air, causing them both to turn to a nearby tunnel. Cars were all just stopped and people were running out of it and police were swarming the scene. Without even a second thought Zen went running in, Winter chasing after him as they weaved their way between the cars. They quickly made their way into the main body of the tunnel where a large piece of smouldering rubble lay scattered across the ground.

"What could have caused this much destruction, no Grimm strong enough to do this could get into the city undetected, and there are no semblances on record which can do this sheer destruction. Plus, the amount of dust needed to do this would be simply a waste." Winter muttered as she noticed a damaged sign of some kind.

"Wind scale, this is one of the branches of where Marie and Jeremy worked. I was planning on heading here next to see if there were any leads I could find. I wonder if this attack is related to the case." Zen muttered as he glanced into the inner part of his coat where the same word was stitched in.

"Dammit, it's the Private Detectives mutt sticking his nose in our business again" An orange-haired cop shouted as he walked over and grabbed Zen by his jacket, not noticing winter.

"Ah, officer Twat I don't have much time for a third-rate cop like you who can't keep his biases out of his work," Zen said as he removed the officer's hand from his person and started to move away.

The officer attempted to grab him again as he shouted. "What was that. My name is Matt O'Conner you mutt, you must have some ball to think you can just walk into my crime scene."

"Can you keep you moaning down."

"Don't mess with the police mutt."

"Shut up" a voice interrupted them as a man wearing a suit and detective badge came between them.

"What are you officer Matt a cat or something. Regale would you come with me a moment" the detective said as he pulled Zen along after him using some kind of plastic backscratcher.

"Sorry about that Vex" Zen apologised.

"You still seem to have your luck with how you appear just where you needed. Also, don't worry about Matt; he's a temporary replacement while Oz is off looking into another case. He learned about you know what and is one of the more outspoken members of his type. But for now, take a look this is the fourth floor of the building. According to them something like this is impossible unless the frame was exposed to an extreme tempter and there are no semblance which could reach that hot" Vex explained,

"A dopant…eh" Zen replied as he took photos with an odd-looking camera.

"A Dopant?" Winter questioned but neither paid attention to her.

"That's what I thought, this is the fourth incident like this, this week. Two wherein branches in Atlas while the other was another branch down here in Mantle. There have also been several warehouses which have been reported having similar damages. But none of them were as big as this though. If you find anything out, let me know. Alright?" Vex asked as he discreetly handed Zen a folder.

He then quickly left. Zen quickly pocketed the folder as he and Winter left the tunnel. Just on the other side of the tunnel, he stopped and leaned against a wall. He took out the folder and looked over the images and short reports on the locations and all of them had a very interesting connection.

"So, all the other locations where places which Jeremey was sent during his internship, this was just a simple missing person case and now a dopant is involved. I hope for Marie sake he isn't the one who's holding the memory" Zen muttered as he put the photos away.

"Would you mind explaining what you mean by Dopant?" Winter asked as she levelled another glare at him.

Before he could answer a beeping noise could be heard as he pulled out something that Winter didn't recognise. He flipped open a part of it and held it to his ear.

"Hey Xion, did you get what I sent you?" He asked

"Yeah, it's interesting" Winter heard a voice reply from the object.

"We need to know the perpetrators' abilities, would mind looking up the details on their Gaia memory type…" Zen began to ask as a growl got his attention causing him to turn towards the tunnel's entrance.

There stood a being who appeared to be a living flame monster

"Wait, never mind" Zen said as he looked dead ahead.

"Why?" Xion questioned.

"Because I'm looking right at them," Zen said as he quickly moved Winter behind him. She didn't resist as the appeared of the creature put her into a momentary state of shock.

"The Gaia memory type is Inferno" Zen started but both he and Xion finished.

The creature began to build up energy. Zen seeing this quickly grabbed Winters hand and booked it.

"Come on Run"

The creature let out a roar as a torrent of flame ripped forward melting the ground beneath it as it travelled towards them. The creature vanishing in the confusion of the attack.

Luckily Zen managed to get them out of the way with his wristwatches grapple feature.

"What was that thing?" Winter asked in surprise as she looked at him for answers as they slowly lowered down to a safe spot.

"That was a Dopant, we need to head back to the office to do some research I'll explain everything when we get back there" Zen replied as they both hopped down and headed over to the office.

Meanwhile, in the Floating City of Atlas in a mansion in one of the wealthiest parts of the town, seven figures sat at a long table eating a fancy dinner.

At the head of the table was a figure with no identifiable features to indicate gender, who was wearing a plain mask with a crescent moon smile. They wore a full black suit and had a case at their side. On the left side of the table, sat a young woman with dark blue hair and eyes and was wearing a sea blue dress. Beside her was a slightly older looking gentleman dressed in a jacket with a furry hood. He had blackish brown hair and yellow eyes. Beside his seat sat a long-sheathed Katana. On the opposite side of the table, a large muscular young man with black hair and green eyes. He was dressed in a fine white suit. Next to him sat an older woman around her early thirties with blonde hair and turquoise eyes. She was wearing a blood-red dress. At the other end of the table sat an elderly man in a plain bowler hat and black suit, he wore a pair of round spectacles and a cane rested against his chair. Beside him was a teenage boy with messy black hair and electric blue eyes, who was fingering as Gaia memory with a W on it.

"I'm glad you where all able to make it tonight, I always love it when our little group eats together. So, have any of you done anything interesting with the memories we've have supplied?" the figure at the head of the table asked.

"I think I might have found a candidate for the memory you wanted to test and strengthen. I just need to find a way to convince them to use it. What about you Nazca did you actually do something or where you once again to busy with you little pets radio show hobby" The woman in red said with a smile.

"It's not a hobby, Occult it is a decent cover and is helpful for keeping track of the customer's actions, as well as direct attention of the rider to those we either need taken care of or tested." The man with the sword said.

"I see you both don't change. I've spotted some great candidates to bring out the best of few memories I recently received from our grace benefactors, though few have reached my standards I need or are too young. Though I'm curious which one of you sold the eyes memory. I found it missing from my stock, and I'm the only one who had it and there was only one copy" the elderly man said.

"I think one of our new scientist who was working on project Were took it, Puppeteer, apparently he is using it as part of the security system for his new lab. He said that in a few months, he will have an isolated island set up to see if he can create more like the Beast for us to use. After all, we do need muscle which won't need to be replaced every few years due to them succumbing to the T1 Memories affects no do we" The muscular man said.

"Right you are Hybrid, right you are. And don't worry Puppeteer don't worry I have a good replacement memory being sent to you. By the way, have any of you tried the new drivers we've made for you" The masked figure asked.

"It works well Dealer, even with the power decrease, I feel I can train it more easily, though I have to ask where you got the plans for the rider driver?" Nazca asked.

"They were ours, to begin with, a member of us disagreed and stole the two prototypes drivers and the driver which would allow one to link with the avatar. It's only recently we managed to restore the plans" Dealer replied.

"Interesting, but I still prefer to use the first one you provided us. It works just and doesn't lose as much power" Puppeteer answered.

"Same here" Occult and Hybrid replied in unisons.

"What about you Siren, Weather?" Dealer asked, looking at the youngest member of the group.

"I'm fine with it, I don't use my memory as much as my brother, so it works well." The girl beside Nazca replied softly.

"I don't mind, either way, I'll use it simply because it gives some cool armour. If I need more power, I just use mine directly. It's only prolonged direct uses which causes problems not single uses" the boy beside Puppeteer said with a shrug.

"I see interesting answers. Now I would like to propose a toast to us, and the progression of Humanity" Dealer said with a laugh as he raised his glass. The other six followed suit as they joined in his laughter.

Back as the office, Winter was led by Zen into the hidden section. Her eyes widened in surprise as she took in the hidden hanger which was filled with whiteboards. Though what surprised her was another door on the other side of the room which stood open revealing a living room like area. She noticed on the other side of the metal walkway was a young girl with black hair and blue eyes she was wearing a sleeveless double buttoned, collared shirt and a black belt, with a short white skirt under the shirt and black boots that reach halfway to her knees. Over this, she wore a white cloak. In her hands was an open black book which held nothing but blank pages.

"Who are you, are you another student of Soul?" Winter asked as she walked over to the girl.

"Winter Schnee, over a thousand articles about you, I've read all of them very interesting. Xion as your service. I am Zen's partner and head researcher of this agency. Also here are the Baka slippers they come with a variety of phrases to match the type of idiocy Zen does" The girl said with a small bow before standing up and handing Winter a pair of green slippers with writing in gold paint on the top of the slippers.

"What do you mean by articles?" Winter questioned as Zen entered behind her.

"I'll explain in a second just follow me" He answered as he pulled her over to the opposite side of the room to where a small workspace was. Winter still holding the slippers she had been given.

He quickly got out a picture which showed a USB like device with a rib cage design case and had the letter M stylised as a music note on it. He handed the image to Winter, who looked at it curiously.

"That is a Gaia Memory, a special device which is currently being sold by people in this city. When used could turn a normal person into a superhuman with more power, then any huntress or hunter could get from their aura. These superhumans are what are known as a Dopant. The power one gets depend on what the memory represents. For example, the one in the image is a music type Gaia memory. It would give someone the power of music. And while that may not sound impressive what that actually means and the powers it gives are unknown and dangerous. A common trait with any memory user is their attacks negate or ignore aura meaning they hit everybody equally as hard and are immune to most normal weapons and take a lot of dust to damage. Once activated there are only two ways to revert the user either they are willing to remove the memory or another memory user performs a memory break on them ejecting and destroying the memory." Zen Explained.

"Why have I never heard of these before, wouldn't something like this be brought up before the council if this continuing to happen," Winter questioned.

"You probably never heard of it because the military knows nothing of it, thanks to general Ironwoods interventions. Some police know of them but keep it quiet to not cause panic. Especially since these dopants have only been appearing in mantle and atlas and nowhere else. Outside of a few rare occasions, but the original purchase can always be traced back to this city. Before you ask the reason why something like this isn't weaponised to fight grim, is that the available memories overtime drive their users insane and cause them to be consumed by the memory. The power of one could easily turn a kind-hearted individual into the most twisted individual. I honestly wonder if it's by design, seeing as the more refined a memory is, the weaker the distortion is. In that state, if a memory break happens or the memory is ejected the user dies." Zen answered.

"I see, so what about the articles your partner mentioned?" Winter questioned

"Xion is special, we don't know how it happened, but she became connected to what is called the Gaia library another plane of existence where all the worlds knowledge is collected, and anything she wants to know can be found there. With the right keywords, we could find the answer to anything. There are rules and certain piece of information can't be accessed without the right keyword, let me show you" Zen explained as he sat up.

"Xion, its time for a look up," Zen said as he took out the photos and the files.

"Ready when you are" Xion replied as she entered a trance-like state.

Unseen by the others, her mind arrived in an endless white void filled with bookshelf's filled with books which went on beyond what the eye could see in all directions.

"The memory is Inferno" Xion spoke, and as the words left her mouth, the shelves began moving.

Several vanished, leaving only a few behind.

Back in the garage, Zen walked over to Xion.

"We'll need to find his next target, so the first keyword is Jeremy Miller. He appears to be a common link between the places attacked" He spoke into her ear.

Back in the library, the words appeared in green writing before more shelves began to move around. The remaining shelves collected and arranged themselves into a row.

"That seemed to Narrow it down" Xion commented as she waited for the next word.

"That makes sense, we know who is involved in this case, the next word is Windscale" Zen stated. As he began to shuffle through the photos.

In the world, more shelves moved away but a few still remained.

"Next, please insert the following serial number. WS-13R-037T"

Xion quickly did, and the rest of the shelves vanished leaving only one book behind which Xion stepped forward and grabbed and returned back to the garage.

"You're where right to use the serial number, it narrowed it straight down our perp will be hitting here next in the upper Atlas area, you should probably use the gate to get there on time" Xion commented as she handed Zen the address.

Zen just nodded as he jumped down to the level below the metal walkway they where all standing on. Where a green and black motorcycle stood to wait. Zen quickly put on his helmet and drove towards the tunnel exit in front of him.

"You're not going with him?" Winter asked Xion as she watched Zen begin to drive off.

"I will be, also here's a folder of the information for the questions you will undoubtedly have in a bit," Xion said as suddenly a voice echoed through the garage.

"_**Zone Maximum Drive**_"

The exit shimmered revealing a slightly different pathway which Zen drover through. The exit then returned to normal.

Zen emerged out of a hidden tunnel pathway in the streets of upper Atlas as he drove towards his destination. It was still early evening, so the area was still relatively crowded. As Zen parked his bike, he noticed his who he was looking for standing in the centre of the crowd. He quickly made his way through the crowd to Jeremy.

"Jeremey, my name is Zen regale I was hired by Marie to…" Zen started, but Jeremy interrupted him.

"You another one of them, another person who wants me to leave her because I'm a fanus, another one who wants to put me down, just like this shitty companies, employees who used me as their slave, just swell you can all burn in hell."

Jeremy then pulled out a Gaia memory and pressed the button as he pulled up his jacket sleeve, revealing a living connector.

"_**Inferno**_" the memory announced as Jeremy placed it on the connector. The memory sunk in and Jeremy transformed into his dopant form realising a wave of heat.

The crowd scattered, and Zen stepped back-patting down a part of his coat which got singed.

With a sombre sigh, Zen reached into his coat pocket.

"I was hoping you didn't have one of them, I hope Marie will understand. Xion" Zen said as he slapped the W driver on his waist.

Back in the garage, a duplicate driver manifested on to Xion's waist surprising Winter.

"What is that?" Winter asked, but Xion ignored her as she moved to where the bike was before.

"Ready, Zen," She said with a smirk as she pulled out a green coloured Gaia memory with a stylised C on it.

Back with Zen, he pulled out a purplish-black memory with a stylised J on it. They both moved in such a way that if they were beside one another, their arms would've looked like W. Both of them pressed the button on their memories.

"**Cyclone! Joker!**"

Xion quickly slotted hers into the driver, causing it to vanish and fall over onto the ground much to Winter Shock who jumped down to help her. Back with Zen they cyclone memory appeared in his driver and he quickly pushed it down, before placing his own memory in and then pushing the driver halves apart forming a W.

The driver then announced the two memories names before playing a personalised piece of music for each. The wind picked up as green and purple armour formed onto Zen's body in a half and half fashion. He was now Kamen rider W.

(Cue Cyclone Effect)

Once the transformation finished, W shifted his body and with his left hand forward pointing towards the dopant spoke.

"Now, it's time for you to count up your sins."

He charged forward towards the dopant dodging blows and strikes from the dopant and landing some hits and knocking him back. The dopant quickly jumped back and began to prepare to fire an attack. The right half of W suddenly pulled out a yellow memory and replaced the cyclone memory in the driver.

"_**Luna Joker**_" the driver announced as the green half of the armour changed to yellow.

The fire blasts came as the yellow half's arm flew forward stretching as if it was made of rubber and blocking the balls of fire.

"Xion warn me before you swap memories" Zen muttered as the left eye of W glowed red as he spoke.

"Sorry, I'll remember next time, though I suggest swapping to metal" Xion stated, the right eye of W glowed red as she spoke.

The purple half then pulled out a silver coloured memory with a stylised letter M on it and slotted it into the left side of the driver.

"_**Luna Metal**_" the driver announced as the left side changed to a greyish-silver coloured and a compacted bo staff manifested on W's back. He quickly pulled it off and it extended to its full-length.

W swung the staff forward and part of whipped outwards smacking into the dopant knocking him to the ground winding him.

"I believe it's time for the memory break" Zen commented.

"Let's finish this dopant and case up" Xion replied as W changed back to his cyclone joker form.

W the pulled out the joker memory and placed it into a black object on the right side of his waist designed for a Gaia memory to be placed.

"**Joker Maximum drive**" the item announced as energy began to build up.

W crouched down as the sound of energy gathering filled the air. He shot up into the air in a single jump as hit the button on the object holding the memory.

"Joker Extreme" W shouted as he descended towards the Dopant. His body suddenly splitting into two with the green half slightly behind the purple. The purple half connected first, followed shortly by the green finishing the attack as they went through the dopant and appeared standing behind him once again one hole being.

Jeremy now lay unconscious on the floor, his memory ejected itself next to him and exploded, leaving only a destroyed Gaia memory behind. However, before W could move to secure him the ground beneath him erupted as a pair of jaws grabbed him and chomped him. Emerging from the crevice was some kind of a monstrous mix between a crocodile and a dinosaur. The creature turned to swing its tail at him.

"Shit need to call the Garry" Zen said as he pulled out his phone like device and inserted a whiteish memory into it and dialled a few buttons.

Back at the garage, Winter was attempting to Wake Xion. She then heard the sound of moving machinery. Before she could react, the metal walkways had folded up and on either side, a roof appeared and sealed her and Xion in. Bellow them wheels were attached and the Revolver Garry was put together.

Like when Zen was leaving the sound of a voice saying zone maximum drive, echoed through the garage and flew through the tunnel.

Back with Zen a tunnel outline formed in the air in front of him and the Revolver Garry shot out and blocked the creatures Swing as it dove back under the ground Jeremy still in its mouth as it vanished into the ground.

All that was left was the shattered memory. Knowing he couldn't follow them, W closed the driver causing the amour to vanished leaving Zen alone as he pocketed the driver.

"Dammit, it looks like this case isn't over yet" Zen muttered as he walked over to the Garry and wheeled his bike into it, where a confused and stunned Winter sat beside a now waking Xion.

"We're heading back to base to regroup, and probably give our new boss more of an explanation," Zen reported as he locked the bike in place as the Garry sealed up again and drove into the still opened gate. It vanished leaving only the hole from the creature behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Time Scribe here again with the second half of the first case of Memory hunter. As usual I don't own any of the properties which appear in this work outside of my own ocs. So I hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 2: The Snapping S / Reasons Why

The mechanical sounds of the Garry separating filled the garage as Zen glanced over to Winter who was looking at him in confusion and annoyance. Xion stretching as she woke up beside her.

"I'll explain the rest of it, you do not need to give a death glare. I get those enough from my bosses friend after accidentally setting her dojo on fire" Zen said as he shuddered slightly at the taught of his bosses friend.

"Good, now would you mind starting with why Xion suddenly collapsed," Winter asked the concern clear in her voice.

"That has a lot to do with the other thing I was planning to tell you, but first let us move to a more suitable location to have this conversation," Zen said as he started walking up the metal staircase to the other doorway Winter had seen when she had previously been in the garage.

The arrived in a small sitting room with a pair of couches set up to face a large tv screen with several gaming consoles which Winter couldn't recognise, then again she hadn't really had time for gaining. There were some more detective novels strewn about. But what caught her eye were several of what were clearly early drafts of the rider manga she had seen before. Across the room was an opening which connected to a small kitchen area and a doorway which she assumed either lead to a bathroom or the sleeping quatres of the two. Though what really caught her eye was the window. Because instead of showing the Mantle cityscape she expected as that was where the agency was located, she saw the towering skyscrapers of Atlas.

"How is this possible?" She asked as she stopped at the window doing several tests to make sure it wasn't a screen or some other kind of trick.

"Zone memory, it's actually quite interesting and scary what memories can due when you think beyond simply using them to transform. Each one holds powers, skills and knowledge of things we have barely scratched the surface of. They contain only true information, and only those who can truly understand the memories word on its deepest layer or are smart enough can truly utilise them. A friend of mine who is incredibly smart, and actually is the one who does the maintenance on our rider gear, figured out a way to create sort of hub out of our rider garage and apartment. The doors connect to each other allowing us to have a larger inside and while they are set to exit mainly in Atlas and Mantle, theoretically if we manage to gain a property in Vale, Mistral and Meganer, they could be connected up and we could travel across the world with a simple twist of a nob. He is often holed up in his lab working on refining the intact memories we manage to confiscate or retrieve from the sellers when we catch one. Unfortunately, while we get the memories, the sellers always get away due to interference from dopant we haven't been able to identify yet" Zen explained.

Winter blinked as she took in the information Zen had just given her. Her mind quickly focused on a single aspect.

"This friend of yours you trust him with the memories?" She questioned.

"Yeah, Stein often comes off as off-putting to those who just met him but he is a good guy. If it wasn't for him, my life would've of gone a lot darker path. Plus outside of Xion and the guys who are making them he is one of the best at understanding how the memories work and often finds ways of using them we wouldn't really think about. For example, the base itself is actually off-grid, all of our utilities are provide via Gaia memory devices he built along with the appropriate memory. Now then do you have any allergies or other issues with certain foods?" Zen asked as he turned and started heading into the kitchen area.

"None, though I wouldn't mind a cup of coffee, if you would be so kind" Winter replied.

"Got it, I'll just whip up us some food, and then we can move on to talking more about the actual issues you want to know about" Zen replied as he got to work in the kitchen.

A little while later he emerged with several plates of food fresh out of the oven the smell causing both Xion and Winter to drool slightly. The Atlas elite quickly wiping hers away when she noticed it with a handkerchief. The food was just a simple chicken dish, but as it entered the girl's mouth, they both felt like they were eating something straight from a five-star restaurant.

"Oh, this is heavenly, I don't think I've eaten anything so good. The only things that came close where the meals made by my families personal chefs" Winter said, letting out a slight moan as she ate.

"You did hold back, didn't you?" Xion questioned as she looked towards Zen.

"Yes, I always do, since that incident at the cooking competition last year," Zen replied dryly.

"What do you mean by hold back?" Winter asked.

"Let's just say when I truly do my best at cooking, it leads to incredibly delicious meals and some messy cleanup. Now on to the issue at hand. I assume you want to know what happened with Xion and her fainting?" Zen replied as he took a seat and took a bite into his own meal.

"I do, does she have some sort of medical condition and why did it happen after she used one of those Gaia memories?" Winter questioned.

"No, she has no medical conditions. What happened was that her conscience was transferred, leaving her body temporarily empty. It is probably the best to start from this" Zen answered as he pulled out the double driver from somewhere and placed it on the table in front of it followed by the joker memory. Xion followed by placing the cyclone memory down beside it.

"This is the Double driver when I put it on, I am connected to Xion on a mental level. We can talk telepathically over any distance and even manipulate the other's body if we so desired. Though consent needs to be given for that to work. Its main function, however, is to allow us to make use of two Gaia memories simultaneously to transform into Kamen rider double. Which places both our minds into a single body to manage the strain to using two memories simultaneously. I control the right half of Double and she controls the left. The transfer works both ways but a majority of the memories use my body as the physical form of double do to it being the more suitable one." Zen explained.

"Interesting, so does it have to be you two or can any two people use the driver to become double?" Winter questioned typing notes into her scroll.

"For the belts to work, I have to be one of the two people using the drivers, the other person can be anyone as long as they have enough compatibility with the memories being used. Though as a safety precaution Sol had had Stein modify the belt so it can only be used by Zen." Xion replied.

"I see, so are you two the only ones able to become Kamen riders in this agency?" Winter asked.

"No, Sol uses an older driver known as the lost driver for some reason, never really understand the name for that along with his personal memory to become Kamen rider Skull. You've probably heard of the stories of the Skull faced hero from a while back" Zen replied.

"Yes, I remember my parents talking about him when I was younger. So are the drivers the only way to fight against the Dopants criminals?" Winter asked.

"Yes and no. There the safest way as the armour they generate will protect against most if not all the potential environmental hazards the dopants forms could make, as well as protect against the damage the dopants dish out. Though some test during fights we've learned powerful blows and dust attacks can stun dopants but are unable to force them to revert. Though if a weapon was being powered by a memory it could work. But as dopants attack cut through aura like it doesn't exist, we haven't tested it until Stein can create something to lighten the blows. For example, the inferno dopant we just fought. I'll probably have some light bruises from that fight due to the fireballs which managed to connect. If those had hit anyone else, they wouldn't be here" Zen explained.

Winter nodded as she wrote down more notes.

"Now then, looking at the time I'm going to clean the dishes and then head to the office and look over the notes I have for the rest of the night, tomorrow I will be heading to the other crime scenes to see if I can figure out what connection the second dopant who killed Jeremy at them. Winter, Xion will show you to one of the spare rooms if you need to stay with us at the agency." Zen said as he stood up taking the three empty plates from the coffee table and walked over to the kitchen

"Thank you for the offer, I'll probably take you up on it later. But I first need to clear it with the general and have my personal effects packed up from my room in the barracks" Winter said with a bow as she was guided out by Xion.

A few minutes later, Xion re-entered the area and found Zen just placing the dishes in the dishwasher.

"She seems nice" Xion commented as she leaned against the countertop in the kitchen.

"She also seems like the one who used, to giving orders and working by the book. I wonder how she'll react when she meets Stein or my informants. I do hope she'll listen to me if she follows me during a case. Especially if a more dangerous memory ends up being. We're lucky that the dopant only targeted specific buildings and the police were able to clear the buildings in time. Imagine if some psycho had gotten the memory instead they could've turned either Atlas or Mantle into a sea of flames in a matter of minutes, though if the compatibility was low, it probably takes longer" Zen answered as he closed up the dishwasher.

Xion then walked over to him, placed both of her hands on his head which required her to step on her tiptoes to actually reach due to the height difference, and began rubbing the top of Zen's head as if petting a dog.

"Bad Zen, don't think like that, think happy thoughts and let me rub away the dark thoughts I don't need my partner to become a brooder," Xion said in a childish voice.

Zen attempted to keep a straight face as she did this, though his ears and tails sprung up and his tail began wagging back and forth against his will. A smile barely being held back as he stood there.

"Xion, please stop, I won't become a brooder. Also, You know this means war right" Zen commented as his two hands shot forward and began tickling her, causing her to stumble back in laughter.

"No fair, you always know my weak spots" She muttered between laughs.

"That's because I memorise our battles. Now I have to go looking over case files hopefully I can figure out what code words we'll need to discern the identity of the other dopant. By the way, any luck on the new memory gadget Stein sent over?" Zen asked as he headed to the office.

"Yeah just finished building the body, I still don't understand why he just doesn't send us the complete gadget but instead gives me parts and a blueprint" Xion muttered.

"I think it's because he thinks you like it also he might be training you to be able to do maintenance on them if we need to and can't reach him," Zen said with a shrug.

Xion just nodded before heading to her room.

The next morning Winter had returned to the office quite early to check in on the two having been given a spare key by Xion after she had departed the previous evening. She was greeted to the sight of Zen laying face down on a desk covered with photos and reports about the incidents caused by the Inferno dopant. Her gaze focused on his wolf ears which twitched adorably every so often. She was certain those weren't there last she had seen him.

Before she could move, Xion entered from the hidden the door and noticed the sleeping Zen. With a shrug, she spoke.

"Sol trying to cook again."

The effect was immediate as Zen bolted straight up his ears vanishing into his messy mop, several pages and photos sticking to his face.

"We have to stop him; I don't want to replace the toaster again" Zen shouted still in a slightly dazed state.

Both girls let out a small laugh at this, as Winter turned to Xion.

"Is he always like this in the mornings, and the ears?" Winter asked.

"Only when he works late on a case, and those are his story and the tale behind them is not an easy one for him. for now, just be quiet, he will tell you when he is ready. I wasn't the only one freed a year ago, on the night of our beginning. Anyway, I have some of his delicious breakfast pastry in the oven reheating, your welcome to join me. While Zen fully wakes up and get ready" Xion offered, her voice going slightly sombre in the middle before returning to a chipper mood.

Winter just nodded as she was led away and into the apartment area. A bit after they had started eating and Xion telling Winter about some of the funnier cases Zen had taken on either due to Sol being out or Sol giving them to him for training, Zen walked into the room dressed in a fresh version of what he wore yesterday.

"I found a connection, I need to go to the sites to make sure, but I think I know who the user is, and when I find them they were going to wish they never made these cities cry," Zen said, venomous hatred clear in his voice as he handed a folder to Xion.

She quickly looked through it in hopes of finding what had caused her partner to take this attitude as she looked through the case files a look of shock and horror-filled her face.

"What has got you two so worked up?" Winter asked, worried about the two.

It was Xion who spoke up first.

"For the past few weeks, we have had several cases involving dopants, who turn out to be Faunus. Each and every one them even if they were arrested was found dead, while at the time there was nothing to truly connect them, the dopant we saw kill Jeremy would easily be able to inflict the fatal wounds they each had. What makes this even more despicable is that apparently each of the users had met a mysterious individual who used an emotion manipulation-based semblance to make them act on their anger or resentment. Which unfortunately is quite common in the Faunus who do make this city home, while many of them can keep a handle on it, like everybody else this person purposely pushed them over the edge, heck they might've even guided them towards the memory dealers. Once the memory side effect kicked in, they are trapped in a rage-filled cycle."

"How could someone do something like this" Winter asked now sharing the two moods.

"Easily, humanity, in general, can be quite petty and evil, just as it can be kind and caring. Though I doubt this was out of someone petty vendetta against Faunus. I highly suspect that the dopant we're looking for is a member of the Beast Catchers" Zen said snarling the last two words as he did.

"Beast Catchers?" Winter asked, confused.

"I'm not surprised you haven't heard of them; I've only heard rumours and only know that they are real because Sol has told me about his encounters with them. They're an anti-Faunus group whose goal in their own words is to collar every Faunus and show them their places as the slaves of Man. Something like this is right up their alley, think about it increases the number of Memory users being Faunus, then spread the word incite panic at the idea that the Faunus can really turn into monsters and cause mass damage, then they can push forward new laws and policies to strip away any rights the Faunus have gained." Zen replied.

"I see, but why are they so quiet. Wouldn't a group like them try and gather supporters?" Winter questioned.

"They don't need them, most of the likely members are already in the high class or connected to them. I wouldn't be surprised if one of the members in each of the various councils across Remnant was a part of the group secretly pushing forward the agenda. After all, if people don't even realise you exist then why would they ever think to stop you. I'm just going to head to the crime scenes in upper Atlas, Chief Kyoko agreed to give me access" Zen said as he grabbed a pastry from the tray and headed out.

"I'll join you then. Thank you very much for the coffee and pastry Xion. Those were some good stories, next time we have a chance let me tell you about some of the things my little sister and brother got up to when they were younger" Winter said.

As she went to follow Zen out of the building, his phone went off. He quickly pulled out his phone and answered it. Winter could see his fist clench.

"I understand, I'll make sure I catch the one who did it," Zen said as he hung up.

"What happened?" Winter questioned

"Jeremey's body was just found, wounds matching the ones from the other cases found on his body. Vex is currently holding Marie in protective custody, we don't want her to potentially go out seeking revenge and becoming another victim of the memory dealers." Zen stated as he quickly pulled out a zone memory and inserted into his Stag phone and typed a code in.

A second later the hardboiled emerged from a seemingly nowhere with a pair of helmets on it. He quickly secured the first one before tossing the second to Winter. She caught it and put it on, placing herself behind him on the bike as they drove off to the first crime scene they would investigate. Neither noticing a figure watching them as they drove.

The arrived at the ruined building, which was once one of the main offices and stores of the Windscale brand. Standing outside was a beautiful woman with fair skin, black eyes, and waist-length blonde hair with a fringe covering her forehead. She was wearing a pair of black sunglasses with pink lenses, a necklace, and a white shirt with long sleeves and red buttons. The shirt's topmost button was undone, leaving her cleavage highly exposed. She was also wearing black gloves, a black scarf with golden circuit-like lines in the shoulders, a pair of black hot pants, and black high heels which are open in the top and have golden circuit-like lines in the bottom.

Winter looked in surprise at the woman's clothing as the two walked over to her.

"Ah, Zen you're here and is that specialist Schnee, The general mentions you during our luncheons," Kyoko said with a smile as she walked over to meet the pair,

"I see you still dress freely," Zen said dryly his eyes never drifting form Kyoko's face.

"And you still a gentleman, plus both you and I know that one I dress how I like and two my attire is often able to make even the most hardened criminal give me what I want without them even realising it. By the way sorry about O'Conner I heard how he had bugged you when you were at the crime scene yesterday. Apparently, he asked to be put on the Mantle police squad, which is odd considering his family and how most of them prefer to work in Atlas and disdain going down to Mantle for any reason. Now then follow me and I'll show you to the crime scene" Kyoko said as she led the two into the building.

They where lead into a wrecked office space rubble and parts of the building lay scattered around the floor. There were several places sectioned off by police tape. Though one of the desks caught Zen's eyes, due to it having a picture of Marie and Jeremey on it.

"This is the first site attacked and also the last place the culprit worked before the attacks started. You are free to look around, but Ms Schnee here must remain at my side" Kyoko explained.

"Why do I need to stay by you?" Winter questioned as Zen got to work looking around the scene.

He quickly put on a pair of gloves as he headed straight towards what he believed was Jeremy's desk.

"Zen has been trained and taught how to handle crime scenes and also this area is not completely stable, where we are is one of the few stable areas, and unlike Zen, I don't know your skills or reflexes. I've seen him do some pretty amazing, yet stupid maneuvres in cases involving the Dopants so I know he can handle himself" Kyoko replied.

Winter just nodded. Zen had reached the desk and began looking around, as he did, he noticed under several items of the desk where insults and inappropriate comments scratched in. Though his eye caught sight of a true prize a small journal which was undamaged tucked into one of the draws which side had been broken off. He quickly pulled the book out and began flicking through it. He sighed as he read the entries, which confirmed his suspicions. Pocketing the book he prepared to head back over to the others to discuss what he had found when the sound of stone breaking echoed in his ear.

Not even pausing to breathe he shot himself forward as the roof above where he was standing on moments ago erupted out sending rubble flying everywhere. He rolled across a thankfully clear piece of floor stopping just in front of Kyoko and Winter. Zen paused for a moment.

"Kyoko what floor are we on?" Zen questioned as he pulled out a strange-looking handgun, and a dark red Gaia memory.

"Fourth, the other levels below us beside the ground don't actually have full floors anymore. Also, they are planning to demolish this building so as long as you don't bring it down on us go nuts" Kyoko answered guessing what Zen would do.

Winter just looked between the two questioningly.

Zen then taking the memory, inserted it into the gun. He then pulled the trigger sending a burst of hot molten magma into the dopant who was obscured by the smoke it's entrance created. The magma blast hit the dopant knocking it back as the other shoots landed around it, weakening the already loose floor causing it to give way.

"Fuck you, you goddamn beast of a mutt" It screeched as it fell down a nearly created hole.

"So how far is your car?" Zen asked as he turned to Kyoko.

"Far enough" Kyoko replied.

Zen nodded as he pulled out the zone memory inserted into his phone. Typed in some keys and the trio vanished into a flash of light.

The appeared right next to a black car which was parked a bit away from the building they were just in.

"So, is there a reason you didn't fight him there?" Winter asked as she shook off the strange sensation the Zone's memory teleportation gave her.

"I learned after what I think the government labelled as a dust incident to not fight in structurally weak buildings. Plus, I know who the dopant is, Kyoko I need you to get your men ready. Once I confirm with Xion, we need to be ready to move to put this one away." Zen stated.

Kyoko gave the nod before driving off, Zen and Winter then quickly made their way to the Atlas entrance to the agency. Once there they gathered in the garage.

"So, what did you find in the building?" Winter asked as they all sat down.

"Jeremey's diary, it explains that certain staff had been treating him cruelly due to him being a Faunus and in the past month or so it has been getting worse. He tried to talk to others, but they weren't listening or dismissing him altogether. He eventually met our other dopant friend who played into annoyance and disgruntled mentality. They sweet-talked him into getting the memory and if the entries are correct making him get angrier through use of a semblance, like what happened to the other victims. Once the side effects of the memory kicked in Jeremy was consumed by a lust for destruction and revenge, with it being targeted at the wind scale company as a whole instead of just the employees who mocked him" Zen explained as he handed Winter the diary to look through.

"It also gave us the keyword we needed to undeniably prove the memory user, Xion is you would," Zen asked.

Xion nodded as she stood up and entered the Gaia Library.

"Okay the keywords are, Emotion manipulation, Faunus, Police and finally Memory Type: Deinosuchus" Zen stated.

A few seconds later, Xion returned from the library.

"Got him, I'll go call up Vex to have him set the meetup. I'll be ready to henshin just give the signal" She stated as she pulled out her stag phone.

Zen nodded as he summoned the bike and left the garage.

A few hours later at one of the sports arenas in Mantle Zen sat waiting. The sounds of footsteps causing him to turn and see officer O'Conner coming down the stairs.

"So, mutt, what is the evidence you needed to hand over to Vex?" O'Conner.

"Just a piece of evidence which names the dopant which killed him, also must you call me that?" Zen questioned as he sat up and turned to face the officer.

"What do you want me to stop calling trash what it is trash, an apple an apple or a beast a beast. Just because you can hide yours doesn't make you any less of a beast. Now just hand over the evidence and I'll make your death painless" O'conner stated as he slowly reached into his pocket.

This caused his shirt to slightly shift, showing his chest was bandaged. In the same area that Zen had hit the Dopant earlier.

"Wow I didn't think you just outright admit it, but I have a question for you why did you do it. Why did you use your semblance to drive Innocent people to crime?" Zen questioned as his own hand reached in to pull out the W driver.

"Innocent, there just beasts. I just helped them embrace their true natures, and if more of the known dopant users are Faunus, it makes it easier to turn the public against them and put them in their rightful place." O'Conner stated with a twisted smile.

"And what would that be?"

"As the servants to the superior race, serving their betters like they should be. After all their just filthy animals."

"Funny someone like you would say that. Your very actions have made this city cry due to the good people you destroyed, due to some narcissistic bias you made several decent, hardworking people break and then you just killed them"

"I couldn't leave loose ends, after all, if someone found out it was me I would have to kill them too, and I don't want to spill the blood of my own kind unnecessarily. Now then it's time for your end to come" O'conner stated as he pulled out the Deinosuchus memory and pressed its button.

"**Deinosuchus!**"

He then brought it towards his ear, behind which was the living connector for the memory. He inserted it and began to change into the monstrous crocodile form of the Deinosuchus Dopant.

Zen quickly placed the W Driver onto his waist, which already had the joker memory loaded in it. The cyclone memory then just appeared in the free slot. He quickly pushed it into place and transformed the Armor forming around him as he dodged a charge attack from O'Conner.

"Now Matt O'Connor it is time for you to Count up your sins" W stated as he dodged from another charge.

"I see, so you also have memories beast. I'll make sure to relive your corpse of them when I'm done. Also, I have no sins, what I am doing is the service to the world" O'Conner roared as he charged again.

W quickly dodged out of the way as Zen communicated with Xion.

"So, what did the library say about this memory's abilities?" Zen questioned.

"Thick skin, increased strength, main attacks are its claws. It also has the ability to assume a larger form which more resembles a Deinosuchus which has a great biting power. So I suggest we change into Luna and trigger and use one of our more powerful elemental memories to attack from a distance." Xion replied.

"Got it" Zen nodded as he quickly swapped out the memories.

"**Luna, Trigger**" the W driver announced followed by the memories jingles.

(Play Finger on the Trigger)

W's armour then changed colour the green half changed to a gold colour, and the black half turned into a dark blue colour. In W's right hand, the gun Zen had used earlier manifested. W quickly took aim and began pelting the Deinosuchus Dopant with bullets to guide it towards the field where they had more space to fight and cause less property damage.

"Just a like a filthy beast to use tricks like this to fight me instead of fighting me head-on" O'Conner taunted.

"No, it's called being smart. Though I doubt you'd even know what that is or felt like as you probably never been it in your life" Zen retorted.

The Deinosuchus Dopant growled in anger as it began to change into its other form and charge at them.

"So is magma fine or do you want me to use a different one?" Zen asked Xion as his half of Double reached for a new memory.

"No, it should do the job" Xion replied.

Zen took the dark red Magma memory and inserted it into the gun. Moving the barrel upwards, he heard the gun announce.

"**Magma Maximum Drive**"

"Eruption shooting" Zen and Xion shouted in unison as they pulled the trigger as a stream molten magma erupted from the gun barrel straight at the Deinosuchus Dopant hitting it dead on.

They heard O'Conner scream in pain as the transformation broke and he was sent flying backwards, landing away from the magma which was begging to fade. What was his memory now lay in pieces beside his body.

"Got thank, Stein for that safety feature" Zen muttered as he undid the transformation watching the last of the magma fade.

Moments later Vex came running in followed by several of his officers and took O'Connor in. Zen making sure they used the forms which would prevent someone from buying him out and that he would get his full punishment. Zen would later meet up Marie and tell her about what had happened and that the one who caused her lovers death has been put away. After that, he made sure she was being looked after by friends and family to help her through the grief of the situation. In O'Conner personal belongings the police found some things linking him to the Beast Catchers, but nothing they could use to link other people to the group. With that, the first case of the Solace Investigation agency Winter took part in came to an end.

**I hope that you all enjoyed reading this chapter and are looking forward to more. It will probably be a bit of time before I release the next chapter due to me going back to college soon, so my time will be taken up with essays and assignments. Also I will likely being updating symphony of starforce or Miraculous captors next. Also Memory hunter chapters will probably take a bit longer as from now I will try to write both parts of a case before publishing the chapters from now on. Also for those of who are wondering, this is taking place a bit before Cannon and will eventually lead into the two in one Kamen rider traveling to vale for a variety of reasons. **

**Also due to finally getting around to watching stuff of my anime list, I've have had several new ideas which won't leave my mind alone which you might see in the future.**

**One is a crossover between Magical girl Lyrical Nanoha and Kamen Rider Wizard. With another version of Zen getting used in a sabbath and becoming the hope bringer. There is also another Lyrical Nanoha crossover idea, which is set in the Brave Duel Reality of the series, which essentially has a group of kids become tamer which begins to affect the brave duel game as things escalate. **

**The final idea is essentially a reverse self-insert. The main character is someone form our world who only out of the ordinary thing is his best friend is a mad scientist and the rest of the world is normal. One day while driving home a version of twilight who was effectively banished by Starlight glimmer during the chase through time, and is turned human lands in front of him. shortly after this a five year old naruto appears in his back garden, followed a few weeks later by a nine year old Rias Gremory and a ten year old Ranma Saotome who some how already had his cruse. With the story being the main character trying to raise the three as they don't know how to send them home with the help of twilight. With one possible direction being elements of the four visitors world starting to appear a year or so after them and the group having to deal with them. **


End file.
